I Have a Daughter?
by bemyserendipity
Summary: Piper and Phoebe's daughters from the future come to visit them! And Prue's alive along with Future Wyatt and Chris coming to visit. And what's Dan doing back? Trying to steal Piper of course! But he should learn: Don't mess with the Halliwells. R&R
1. Chapter 1: Future Gals

**Hey there! This is my first Charmed story and I would really appreciate it if you review! :D I hope you like it, so do enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed... Sadly! If I did, Prue wouldn't have ever died!

* * *

><p>Prudence Melinda Halliwell and Prudence Johanna Halliwell soared through time and flopped onto a feathery bed with muffled 'eeps!'. Prudence Melinda Halliwell, also known as Melinda, propped herself onto her elbows and sent a glare at her cousin, Prue.<p>

"This is the last time I travel through time with you!" Melinda hissed, bunching her fists around the fluffy blanket.

"It's not my fault!" Prue protested with a pout.

"You rhymed time with lime!"

"Your point? We got here didn't we?"

"On your parents bed…" with a shriek, Melinda scrambled off of the bed, leaving a mildly confused Prue on it. "You don't get it, do you?" Her cousin shook her head. "Think of how you were conceived, brilliant one!"

"Okay! Ew!" Prue nearly threw up as she went to stood up beside her cousin. "Thanks for putting that into my pure, innocent mind!"

"Your mind is anything, but innocent," Melinda rolled her eyes. She observed the room with some interest before realizing they weren't where they were supposed to be. "We're in you parent's room in the manor! Come on, let's go find out where our parents are." Together, they tiptoed into the hall. Being as quiet as possible, they climbed down the stairs and peeked over the banister. When they saw their two young mothers, they nearly gasped.

"Phoebe, do you feel something... Strange in the air?" Piper asked her younger sister as she put down her suitcase.

"No, why Piper?"

"No reason..." She replied, glancing at the banister Prue and Melinda were crouched behind. "Let's go get the rest of the suitcases." Soon enough, the two cousins heard foot steps moving up the stairs. Melinda's eyes bulged as she corralled her cousin back upstairs and into the Phoebe's/Prue's mom's room then slammed the door. Melinda winced as it made a large, loud THUD. "Get under the blanket!" Melinda commanded, sliding under it. They curled into little balls and held their breaths when they heard the door creak open.

"Phoebe, why are there two lumps in a blanket?" they heard Piper asked.

"Well... Those could be pillows, Coop and I did have a good night," Phoebe grinned.

"Phoebe, not the point! I doubt those are pillows."

"Are you questioning whether I had a good night?" Phoebe rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, god no!" Piper sighed exasperatedly. "I'm saying that there's the possibility that it could a be trap set by a demon."

"Oh... That makes sense," Phoebe smiled in her baby voice as she blushed out of embarrassment. "On three. One, two three!" They pulled the sheets off to see nothing, but air.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Melinda yelped quietly as Prue whacked her arm. "What was that for?"<p>

"For not telling me you could orb!"

"As if you haven't told me all your dirty, little secrets. You're eighteen, and I'm not dumb. Besides, I'm twenty. Why wouldn't I be able to orb?"

"I don't know! Stranger things have happened," Prue countered. "Like flying bunnies."

"That happened because you cast a spell on them when you were eight," Melinda said. "Now then, we need to figure out how to tell our parents who we really are. I mean, we can't just walk up to them and say, 'Hey! We're your daughters from the future'."

"Why not? What better way than to be straightforward?"

"If we do that, they may not believe us. You overheard them talking while we were still under the blanket! They're still as cautious about demons as they are in the future."

"Phoebe, I just can't shake this feeling-" Piper broke off as she stepped into the attic, her eyes bulging as she saw the two young women standing in it. "Phoebe, Paige, Leo!" Before they knew it, Prue and Melinda were surrounded.

"Who are you?" Paige questioned as she and the rest of her family circled the two strange girls.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us," Melinda retorted coldly. "But to be polite, we're from the future. I'm Prudence Melinda Halliwell and this is Prudence Johanna Halliwell. We're Piper and Phoebe's kids."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Yay? OMG AMAZING? Well... I may never know your thoughts if you don't review :o<strong>

**Til next time, **

**Bye!**

* * *

><p>Maybe you should press the pretty blue button! Maybe you'll meet the Charmed Ones.?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: How'd she get here?

**Ta Da! I am really liking this story, and I just could not help myself from updating! But you aren't complaining, right? I mean I updated quickly :D That's good news!  
>And before I continue, I must say I am grateful to all of you who reviewed. It's my first Charmed story, so I feel really special when I already have 5 reviews! :) <strong>

Disclaimer: I no own Charmed, if you think I do... Go see a psychologist.

**SchwuppDiDupsi: Enjoy! :]**

**Mony19: I'm glad you liked it. **

**shootingstarsareawesome: Of course there'll be more chapter (;**

**lizardmomma: Thanks. You're the second one to say that. I thought it was average, but I'm glad you liked it. Thank you again!**

**Peanut-4ever: Thank ya! I was actually with my friend when I made this up :) **

* * *

><p>"B-but I don't have any girls!" Piper protested. "The girl from the future I went doesn't exist anymore."<p>

"And I don't have a child that has the name!" Phoebe agreed.

Prue and Melinda looked at each other and sighed. If only explaining all of this could be easy. The two cousins sat down on one of the undamaged couches. Melinda glanced at her mom then grimaced. How was she supposed to explain this without getting lectured?

"I _am_ your daughter," Melinda stretched out the sentence.

"_No_ you are _not_," Piper replied, stretching her own sentence out. "I don't have a daughter. I have Wyatt and Chris. Not _you._"

"I know almost all of your secrets," the future-girl grinned. "I can spill a lot of them in one breath. You either believe me or you die of embarrassment."

"Or you could tell me who you really are or I blow you and your little friend up," Piper narrowed her eyes. The girl had to be bluffing. She was not daughter. That was a different future. She couldn't really be...?

"Then you leave me no choice," Melinda sighed. "The first time you kissed Leo was a truth spell gone awry, your older sister, Prue, walked in on Leo taking a shower and saw his- ahem, orbs, Prue got changed into a man because of a succubus spell, you once thought Dan was a warlock-"

"That's enough!" Piper shouted, waving her arms around with a bright blush rising to her cheeks. "They don't need to hear all that!"

"Damn Piper," Paige laughed. "Quite the interesting life, and what's this about Leo in the shower...?"

"Nothing!" Piper snapped a bit too fast. "Now back to you two." She turned to face to see the chuckling Prue and Melinda. She sent Melinda a glare that the girl, in return, just smirked. "Anyone could find out about that. That doesn't prove anything."

"Prue, why don't you tell a couple of things about your mom?" Melinda offered. Her cousin merely nodded her head and stood up.

"Let's see," Prue thoughtfully tapped her chin, pacing back and forth. "My dear mother, Phoebe, you've fallen in love countless times; or at least, close to it. The other Cupid, Coop, Cole, Eric from the hospital, the ocean at one point- oh and a little thing about Piper, I do believe we accidentally went too far in the past and saw you and Leo doing something... a bit naughty on the club floor.?"

"Enough out of you too," Piper grumbled, slapping her hand over the girl's mouth. "Anyone could find those things out."

"Not all of that, Piper," Phoebe argued. "Besides, that other girl? The one claiming to be your daughter? She seems just like you, hair eyes, a bit of Leo in her too, but definitely your wittiness and your sarcasm."

"I could say the same for that claims to be yours," Piper said with slitted eyes.

"Honey," Leo whispered, hugging his wife from behind. "Relax, and just watch after them. I'll go see what the Elders know." He gently kissed her cheek then orbed out.

"Okay.." Paige murmured. "What do you go by?" The two cousins responded. "Good, now why are you here?"

"Just to visit," Melinda shrugged. "To guide you and make sure you make it to the future we live in." She hopped up from the couch with a cheeky grin. "Of course, we could still live in the same future without spilling all those embarrassing moments, but it was called for. Can I have a snack, mom?" She gave Piper a puppy-dog face. "Please?"

"Fine," Piper said, going to the kitchen with Melinda following. "Just don't call me mom yet, okay? It needs to sink in. How's Chris and Wyatt in your time?"

"Oh peachy," Melinda replied with sarcasm dripping from every words. "I have my daily fight with Chris. Wyatt breaks it up. We kick some demon ass. Just fine. How old is present-time Chris and Wyatt?"

"Wyatt's five and a half while Chris is about to turn three."

"Wait," Melinda said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "If they're twenty-five and twenty-three in my time, that means I'm twenty years in the past, and since I'm twenty... Oh my god! Your pregnant with me!"

"Uh-huh," was Piper's brilliant response. It was all still sinking in when they heard Phoebe scream. They looked at each other in alarm before running up to the attic. In one corner of the attic, Phoebe and Melinda's cousin, Prue, were huddled together and across the room was... Prue- Piper and Phoebe's dead sister.

"Oh," Piper gasped.

"My," Melinda gaped.

When the older Prue saw them, she finished their statement with a, "God."

* * *

><p><strong>-GASP- Yes! She's back :D Still trying to figure out how though... Any bright ideas? I'll give the idea rights to you :) But anyways, what'd you think.? I'm aiming for at least 8 reviews by the next time I update, but I hope they'll be over ten! No pressure though xD<strong>

**Till next time,**

**Bye! ~ 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Who is she?

**UPDATE! :D I hope you like this chapter. There isn't much Paige, but don't worry! There'll be some one-on-one time with Paige and Melinda in the next chapter ! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**lizardmomma: Hmm.. I didn't think of Phoebe's empathy. I'll be sure to use that in the story (;**

**Pauline07: I'm using your idea! :O**

**Peanut-4ever: Thanks! I hope it becomes popular :P**

**xtinepena: I love fics where Prue comes back too (; **

**CharmedSuperGirl: Yay! Enjoy :]**

* * *

><p>"Get out of here," Piper growled<strong>,<strong> clenching her fists. "Listen you demon-bitch, if you think it's fun impersonating my sister then I hope you have fun in hell." Before she could blow her up, the older Prue wildly waved her hands around in the air.

"Piper!" Prue shouted. "I'm your sister, but... Wow. You look a lot older now. Am I in the future?" She began to walk around when Piper tried to freeze her.

"Why isn't she freezing?" Piper grumbled to Melinda. Melinda simply shook her head and stepped closer to the older Prue. "Melinda, answer me."

"I- I think she is the real Prue," Melinda stammered quietly. She slowly stepped forward, making her way so she stood right in front of the older Prue. She gingerly placed her hand on her shoulder and took in a shaky breath. "How- how did your mother die?"

"... I don't see how this will prove anything," Prue replied icily.

"Only the real Prue would know the answer to this," Melinda pushed, hoping to get an answer.

"She died by a Water Demon... It drowned her," Prue whispered, tears beginning to brim her eyes. "It drowned her on February 28, 1978."

"And who was her whitelighter?" Piper spoke up, her voice showing signs of cracking, but her face remained like ice. Prue didn't answer at first, her fists clenching tightly. "Answer the damn question."

"Sam. Sam Wilder," Prue answered expertly. She crossed her arms over her chest after tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you believe me now?"

"I- I don't know," Piper murmured to herself. She turned away from the older Prue. "Leo!" Her husband orbed in with a scowl creasing his handsome face. "Do the Elders know what happened?" his wife questioned.

"They say there was a time ripple," Leo responded, wrapping a protective arm around Piper's waist. "While Melinda and Phoebe's daughter, Prue, came here intentionally, the time ripple made past Prue just pop up out of no where." He tightened his grip on his wife and gently kissed her temple. "Everything's going to okay, Piper."

"No it's not!" Piper yelled, grabbing onto his flannel shirt. She turned into his chest in distress. She glanced back and gave Melinda a look that her daughter understood all too well. Melinda gathered her Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, her cousin Prue, and her Aunt Prue before guiding them out of the attic. Once they left, Piper let out a confused sob, burying her face into Leo's shirt. "I can''t handle this. I can't handle this, Leo." She looked up at him with such puzzlement it hurt him to see her like it. "I can't just hang out with my _dead_ sister when she's been dead for over five years!"

"I know it's hard, Piper," Leo whispered. He cupped her face gingerly, brushing his nose against hers. "You just have to stay strong. I know you can do this. Besides, you'll have me, Phoebe, Paige- heck Piper, you'll even have your own daughter for support through this." Piper went onto her tippy-toes and gave Leo a chaste kiss.

"Thank you," his wife smiled as she tenderly stroked his face. She playfully hit his arm. "Come on, let's go see what our daughter is doing to entertain everyone." They clasped each other's hands and walked into the living room just to see past Prue throw a pillow at Melinda. Melinda dodged it with ease and a devious smirk.

"Hey, m- Piper!" Melinda corrected herself, glancing at Prue. "Mind talking to me in the kitchen? _Alone?_" Piper nodded and walked away from Leo to meet her in the kitchen. "What are we going to do?" her daughter hissed as soon as Piper walked in. "What are we going to say I am? We obviously can't tell her I'm your daughter from the _future._"

"Wait," Piper interrupted. "Maybe we can. She was there. She was there in the future when I had the daughter I saw. She already knows I have a daughter. So why not stretch out that belief into her thinking your that same girl?"

"Good idea!" Melinda grinned. "Nice thinking, mom." Just then, her cousin runs into the room. "Prue, what's wrong?"

"Prue just asked me what's my name!" she eeped.

"Why didn't you just tell her your name's Prudence?" Piper rose an eyebrow.

"Mom," Melinda cut in, placing a hand on Piper's shoulder. "Prue would think it's strange to have this Prue and me named after her. It's just to... Special." She turned to her cousin. "Just go by Johanna for now, and I'll just stay as Melinda." The three nodded in agreement and went back to the living room. Melinda introduced herself first. "Melinda Halliwell, Piper's daughter from the future." With a lying smile, she shook her aunt's hand.

"Johanna Halliwell," her cousin introduced herself. "I'm Phoebe's youngest daughter from the future." They too shook hands. Suddenly, Phoebe's and Johanna's stomachs growled in unison. Both laughed in embarrassment. "Who wants to eat?" Johanna suggested.

"I'm in!" Phoebe grinned. She closed her eyes momentarily then Coop appeared. He did so then raised an eyebrow at Johanna and Melinda. Phoebe wrapped an arm around his waist and laughed. "Don't worry, I'll explain. but let's just say there'll be more girls around here in the future." Coop merely shook his head.

"Hey!" Paige smiled. "I'm going to go pick up Henry by car. Meet you at Quake?"

"I'll go with Aunt Paige," Melinda offered. Paige smiled appreciatively and slung an arm around her niece's shoulders. "Meet you there!" After they orbed out, Prue turned to her other sisters.

"Who was that?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and sighed heavily. This is was going to be _so_ much fun to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay? What'd you think? I'll never know if you don't review :O Oh and the idea of Prue being from the past was Pauline07's idea. Anyone OOC?<br>****So just how will Piper and Phoebe explain to Prue who Paige is? And what happens if they need the power of three? All in good time :)**

**Til next time,**

**AzNeRd :)**


	4. Chapter 4: You guys too?

**UPDATE! :D I hope you like this chapter. There is a little surprsie for y'all! Hope you like it and please review! :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**lizardmomma: Smart kid, smart kid. Haha. Prue's reaction is a bit.. Quiet for Prue, but she's just really shocked with everything.**

**Pauline07: I'm so happy you like it (; I sort of used what you did, but yeah. Enjoy! :D**

**Peanut-4ever: Melinda all the way! Lol. Hope ya like it!**

**xtinepena: Hey! So Prue's reaction is a bit mute. Actually she's pretty quiet throughout this chapter, but you could say she's in a state of shock xD**

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" Prue's question rang out.<p>

"W-well, Prue," Piper began hesitantly.

"She's our baby sister!" Phoebe finished with a wide smile.

"Our sister?" Prue raised her eyebrows. "That's not possible. Mom and Dad split up before Phoebe was born."

"She isn't Dad's daughter," Piper mumbled incoherently. She saw Prue's expression and gave her toothy grin sheepishly. "Well Prue, turns out Mom and Sam had an affair and well-"

"Out popped Paige!" Phoebe finished again for her sister. She walked over and put a comforting arm around her older, _dead_ sister. "Listen sweetheart, best not to think too hard on it, huh? Let's just head to Quake, shall we?" She carefully guided Prue out the door before quickly rushing back in. "We have a problem," she said, turning to Piper.

"What?" Piper questioned with raised eyebrows. Phoebe let out a fake laugh before scurrying over to Piper.

"She's dead, remember?" she hissed in her sister's ear.

"Oh... That's not good."

* * *

><p>"Why did we orb out to the car, Aunt Paige?" Melinda asked, feeling the car's upholstery.<p>

"Heh," Paige grinned as she drove to pick up her husband. "I almost forgot that we weren't just orbing." They sat in silence for a moment. "Why didn't we just orb?" Paige said in slight aggravation. "How's the future? Chris and Wyatt doing okay?" she asked, making small talk.

"Fine," Melinda shrugged. "Chris is still a pain in the ass, but Wyatt and I get along pretty well."

"Chris?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows. "How come?"

"It's just because we're so alike," the younger Halliwell explained. "We're both like Mom, but I have her eyes while he has Leo's. It's nice though, being so much like Piper. I really look up to her." She gave her aunt the same toothy smile her mother had. "Quake... It's still open?"

"Yeah," Paige replied. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get Henry. Wait here." Melinda nodded obediently and waited a few minutes until Paige came back with Henry. He scooted into the passenger seat then saw her.

"Paige... Who's the girl sitting in the back?" Henry asked hesitantly, like he was afraid of the answer; but you couldn't blame him.

"Our niece from the future!" Paige chirped, placing an understanding hand on his. "I know it's all confusing, but just go with it, honey." Henry just nodded in confusion. "Oh and Melinda meet Henry."

"Hey, Uncle Henry," Melinda grinned. Henry just nervously nodded in acknowledgment. She saw his nerves and chuckled inwardly. It was amusing to see him so uncomfortable around her. The poor, poor guy.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a simple affair and once it was over they went back home. Only then did Melinda realize something.<p>

"Where's Prue?" she inquired.

"Well, we certainly can't take her out in public," Phoebe sighed as they walked into the manor. "I mean, she's d_ead._"

"Then what did you do with her?" Paige asked next. The two elder Halliwells glanced at each other.

"We sort of- knocked her out," Phoebe said in a rush.

"You knocked her out?" Melinda asked in surprise. They couldn't think of anything else to do with her? Not even tell her the truth. She let out an invisible sigh. She almost forgot that she was in the past and her family still had their childish quirks. She let herself let out a small smirk. They were still like that in the future.

Then Melinda got shaken out of her thoughts when Prue appeared from the kitchen and yelled, "You two are in so much trouble!" Melinda could only stare before bursting out laughing. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," she managed between laughs. "It's just, Prue's younger yet she's yelling at you guys like she's still the older one." Johanna realized this too and began to laugh with her. Eventually everyone let out a laugh or two. Once everyone finished laughing they got back to the problem at hand. "Do you think we could send Prue back to the past with the spell Chris used?" Melinda suggested.

"Worth a shot," Paige said. They headed up to the attic and got everything ready. The Charmed Ones looked for the spell while Melinda drew the sign of the Charmed Ones and Prue just stood there, feeling hopelessly left out. Since when did her _baby_ sisters take charge? "Got it!" Paige finally shouted. "Prue, you just gotta picture your sisters in your own time." Prue just nodded mutely. She stepped up to the symbol on the wall.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_  
><em>Heed the hope within my mind<em>  
><em>Send me back to where I'll find <em>  
><em>What I wish in place and time<em>

They watched Prue step into the time portal... Then bounced back out. They all stared in amazement that she had been repelled of some sort, but it wasn't done yet. Out of the portal, two tall figures walked out. It was future Wyatt and Chris.

"Mom?," they chorused in confusion.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Piper groaned smacking her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay? What'd you think? I'll never know if you don't review :O And on my profile is a poll to see if anyone else should make a guest appearance (; And message me if you want someone who's not on their and I'll think about it (;<strong>

**~AzNeRd  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy Issues

Hi! I'm back with a decent chapter :D I like this chapter. There is definitely some humor in this chapter... At least, I think so.. But please check out my new Piper/Leo AU fanfic: _Until I Met You._

But thank you all for who reviewed! I can't help but smile when I read review. So thanks to:

lizardmomma: Their family + time travel = mayhem. But it shall be very interesting! :)

Peanut-4ever: I'm soo glad you like it! Melinda gets some shocking news (; And there is definitely some funny moments :D

Pauline07: Thanks. I guess I don't hate people for not reviewing, but it does help boost my self-esteem about the writing and all :)

Thanks again! And check out my poll!

* * *

><p>"Mom..." Chris said in puzzlement as he looked around. "It's nice to see you and all, but why the hell are Wyatt and I here?"<p>

"Ha. I was just about to ask you the same thing, Chris," Piper sighed. She began to rub her temples as she sat down on the couch.

"Um, Piper," Prue said, looking at the two young men in the room. "Who are they?"

"Who are me?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I should be asking who _you_ are."

"Well, it's none of your business who I am! Thank you very much!" Prue growled, raising her voice.

"Excuse me? You-"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you will stop shouting this instance!" Piper yelled, cutting off Chris. She turned to her sister. "Prue, these two men are my- well, they're my boys."

"Your boys?" Prue asked, glancing at Wyatt and Chris. "Like your kids?" Piper nodded in exasperation. "Oh..." She turned to them. "So you two are my nephews?" They nodded. Then she turned to Melinda. "And you're my niece?" She nodded. "And you are all Piper's kids from the future?" They all internally rolled their eyes then nodded. "Oh my gosh! This is so great! You are all so beautiful!"

"Yeah, great," Chris coughed. "Wy and I need to talk to Mel." He dragged his brother over to Melinda then dragged her into the hall with them, closing the door behind them. "Mel, we have a problem.

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Melinda asked quickly. If they were in their own time, sure she wouldn't be _as _worried, but they weren't in their time. Heck, she wasn't even alive yet.

"You haven't been conceived yet," Wyatt explained. "You have by the end of this month."

"How do you know?" Melinda whispered, clenching her hands. "How can you tell already?"

"Let's just say the future isn't so bright," Chris mumbled. "Today's the eighteenth of February. That means you have about ten days."

"Ten days?" Melinda gasped. "Chris, I don't want to pressure Mom or Dad into anything."

"But Mel," Wyatt cut in. "If you don't, you won't exist. But there's something else about the future we haven't told you."

"What?" Melinda inquired, feeling dizzy and anxious. "What is it?"

"Dan Gordon's your dad," Wyatt and Chris spoke in unison.

o-o

Everyone in the attic was all lost in thought. It wasn't until they heard Melinda scream that they realized why they were still there. Piper got up first, you know- motherly instincts and all. She ran into the hall and saw Chris leaning casually against the wall, Wyatt standing uncomfortably as he tried to comfort his younger sister that was currently banging her head against a wall.

"Melinda, stop that," Piper scolded. She pulled her daughter away from the wall to be confronted with anguished eyes. "Melinda... What's wrong?"

"Does the name Dan Gordon ring a bell?" she whispered. Piper froze. How did she know his name? Why did she want to know who he was? Several questions flew through her mind when Prue shouted, "Demon!" Everyone in the hall rushed back into the demon. The Charmed Ones paused in the doorway while Piper's kids rushed past them. Chris used his telekinesis to make the demon float in the air, making him freak out.

"Got this one, Mel?" Wyatt asked his little sister.

"Yeah, Wy," Melinda gritted her teeth. "I could let off a little steam." With a simple flick of her wrist she blew up the demon, but not before he through some weird pink dust on Piper and Leo. He let out a bellow and disappeared with a soft boom. "Everyone okay?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Piper," Prue spoke up. "Why don't you and Leo check out the book? We'll just head downstairs. Besides, I want to get to know my future nieces and nephews." She flashed a bright smile before tugging everyone downstairs.

o-o

They decided the kitchen. Melinda, Johanna, Chris, and Wyatt sat at the kitchen table with their Aunt Prue while their Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige watched with amusement as they were pounded with questions.

"Hey, Johanna," Phoebe spoke to her daughter after about ten minutes into Prue's interrogation. Her daughter caught her eye. "How'd Mel here know all those embarrassing things about Piper?"

"Piper has a diary of a lot of things that she's been through," Melinda answered for her cousin.

"We found it before we left," Johanna shrugged. Then she got a devious smile. "We thought we'd read through it and get some dirt on her if she didn't believe us."

"I told you not to touch the book!" Wyatt scolded the two younger Halliwells. Melinda just laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Let's go see how Mom and- I mean Piper and Leo are doing with the book," Melinda suggested. All the Halliwells agreed and followed her up to the attic to surprisingly see- Piper and Leo in a steamy lip lock on the couch Piper was just sitting on. Leo was laying on his back with Piper straddling his hips. Her hands crept under his shirt as he clutched at her waist. "Ahem," Melinda coughed, causing the couple to break their kissing. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Of course not," Leo panted. Piper slid off of him and ran her hand through her hair, her face flushing brilliantly. "I'm going to- uh, go check with the Elders about Wyatt and Chris," Leo stammered, still out of breath.

Before he could orb out, Melinda raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure you're still allowed Up There?" Leo merely blushed and orbed out. Once he left, Phoebe, Johanna, Paige, Melinda, Prue, even Wyatt and Chris started cracking up in laughter. "You were at it for the ten minutes we were gone?" Melinda inquired between laughs.

"Care to explain, Piper," Phoebe giggled, trying to stop her laughter. "I know you two kiss in public and around the house, but that was a bit extreme."

"I-I don't know," Piper stammered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It was like one minute I checking the book and then the next- poof! Like I was under a spell or something."

"Do you think that dust the demon threw on you and Leo has something to do with this?" Paige asked.

"Yeah," Prue nodded. "Something wasn't right about that demon."

"Maybe," Piper murmured. "Any physical contact between Leo and I leads to- _that_." She gestured to the couch in embarrassment. She let out a sigh. "Let's go out, I need a break. Things keep going south."

"Unless you freeze him!" Phoebe cracked, remembering the time she caught Piper freezing Leo while doing the deed (watch Wicca Envy). Piper batted her sister's arm then Prue's when she began to laugh because she remembered the conversation too.

Melinda watched all the older people walk out then spun to her brothers. "What the hell did you two do?"

"Nothing," Wyatt laughed nervously.

"Just some love dust," Chris grinned. Melinda smirked herself before smacking her brothers lightly. Maybe this would change the future and keep her from becoming Dan's daughter.

I know.. I know.. But I updated! Melinda, poor, poor girl. I'd hate to be D

* * *

><p>an's daughter. How is it possible anyways? All will be revealed in good time, but feel free to guess :)<p>

Don't forget to check out the poll and _Until I Met You._

Until next time,  
>Bye!<p>

~AzNeRd


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwanted Visit

Hey! I'm back with another update :) I just love this story so much and I hope you do too. I'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed. It means a lot to have already 21 reviews :O But I am definitely complaining, so keep them coming (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

And please check out my new AU story- _Until I Met You_. It's mostly a Piper and Leo love story with some minor Prue/Andy, Phoebe/Cole & Paige/Henry.  
>Summary: Piper's in the in-crowd when she'd rather be a nobody. Leo's just the guy for her, but her sisters don't approve of him or his newly moved cousins that just got to their school. Can Piper and Leo make it through the many obstacles everyone throws at them or break down and leave each other, giving everyone their wishes?<p>

So here's to my dear reviews:

Pauline07: Hey there! I know, I honestly don't know many people who actually like Dan. I don't really wanna make him a bad guy, but he'll go with the flow, you know?

lizardmomma: Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)

MeganDawn: Will do! :D It's nice to have a new reviewer.

And don't forget the poll! I want to include characters _you_ want to see :) And if they're not on there, feel free to message me.

* * *

><p>Melinda woke up the next morning, only to find herself on the living room floor. The previous night, all the sisters decided to stay at the manor, forcing all the future kids to sleep in the living room. Wyatt got one couch, Chris got the other couch which left Melinda and Johanna to share the last couch. Melinda sent a glare at her cousin. <em>'Of course, I had to share a couch with the only cousin that seems to enjoy pushing people off in their sleep',<em> Melinda grumpily thought as she got up. She debated waking Johanna up, but decided to be nice. She shuffled into the kitchen and began making a home-cooked meal. She had just finished flipping pancakes when her mom walked in.

"Hey, mom," Melinda greeted as she placed some bacon on the frying pan. "Get a good night's sleep?"

"It was okay," Piper shrugged, pouring a mug of the coffee Melinda had brewed before she started cooking. "Phoebe still moves around a lot in her sleep."

"Phoebe?" Melinda questioned. "Why were you sleeping with Phoebe? Did you and Leo have a fight or something?"

"Ah, no," Piper replied with a embarrassed laugh. "Leo and I didn't think it'd be smart to share a bed after our incident, so we thought it'd be better until we find out what's going on. Besides, I couldn't share a room with Prue and Paige who were busy talking all night. You know, long lost sister and all." Melinda just nodded in acknowledgement and finished off the bacon before cooking a couple of eggs. "How much food are you planning on making?"

"Well, these eggs are for Wy cause he doesn't like pancakes and for anyone else who wants some eggs," Melinda answered, dishing all the food. "I also thought it would be safe in case Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop come over as well." Piper eyed her daughter as she walked out to the dining room, balancing three plates. Melinda could feel her mother's gaze on, but chose to ignore it and set everything up for everyone.

Around ten, everyone was up.

"Mmm, Piper," Paige smiled dreamily as she stumbled into the kitchen with her eyes half-closed. She fully opened her eyes. "Whoa, Piper. Is there something you wanna tell us? The last time you made so much food... It was interesting. What's up?" She sat down and gave a pointed look to her older sister.

"I didn't make anything," Piper defended, holding her hands up.

"Then who did?" Wyatt asked as everyone took their seats.

"Your sister," Piper grinned teasingly at Melinda. "Looks like you got my habits, missy." Melinda merely smirked and waited for Aunt Paige to get Uncle Henry as Aunt Phoebe called for Uncle Coop. Everyone sat down and ate as a family; something Melinda missed from her own time. "It was delicious. Leo!" A tired-looking Leo orbed in next to his wife.

"Yes, honey?" Leo asked, pecking her on the cheek. Piper merely held up a pancake and Leo took a bite out of it tentatively. He swallowed it and smiled. "It's tasty as usual, sweetheart."

"Thanks, but I didn't make it," Piper laughed. "Your daughter did." Leo glanced at his daughter who seemed to be preoccupied on cleaning up all of the dishes with her brothers' help. Leo bent down and gave Piper a gentle kiss when he heard snickering. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow at his chuckling children. They noticed his look and immediately hurried into the kitchen. He went to kiss Piper again when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Piper rolled her eyes as she went to answer the door. When she did open it, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Hi, uh, Piper," Dan Gordon greeted nervously, pulling at his collar. He looked almost the same, but had a feint stubble on his chin and he had some dark circles under his eyes and obviously aged. "It's... Nice to see you again."

"Piper, who is it?" Leo asked, wrapping his arms around her. He looked at the stranger in the doorway and almost let out a growl. "Hi, Dan." He tightened his grip around Piper instead of dropping it. "What brings you back to San Francisco?"

Before he could answer, Chris came up behind his parents and questioned, "D- uh, Leo... Who's this?"

"I'm Dan. Dan Gordon," Dan finally said uncomfortably. Chris masked his look of surprise. "I'm back in San Francisco cause I'm moving in with uh, Jenny's parents. I thought I might pay Piper a visit, but you seem busy..."

"No," Piper cut in quickly. "Um, I mean. Come on in. I'm sure Phoebe and Prue would be so glad to see you again." Dan nodded and walked in. Chris was on automatic defensive mode and went to go find his cousins.

o-o

Chris found Melinda and Wyatt in the kitchen, sipping coffee at the table.

"Hey, Johanna, Phoebe, Paige and Aunt Prue," Chris spoke up as he walked in. "There's someone here to see all of you in the living room." He saw Phoebe's face. "Don't worry, he'll be happy to see Prue." Phoebe hesitated then led her two other sisters. Once they left, Chris slammed his hands onto the table, startling his siblings. "We have a serious problem," he nearly snarled.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Wyatt asked, helping his younger brother sit in a chair. "Who was at the door?"

"Dan," he couldn't say the name without sounding sinister. "He's come to 'visit' our mom."

"The same Dan as my dad in the future dad?" Melinda nearly yelled. Wyatt pulled her back down, quieting her. "He's not getting mom back. She has dad. She doesn't need him," she murmured quietly.

"I know, Mel. I know," Chris assured her, kneeling down so he could see her face. She looked so freak out and scared even though she was beginning to put on her mask- making her look indifferent. He couldn't blame his little sister for being scared. Her so-called dad in the future was in the living room. If things went as planned in the future they visited... Melinda wouldn't exist.

o-o

"So, how have you been, Dan?" Phoebe asked, trying to make conversation.

"I've been good, Phoebe," Dan replied. "Still single, know anyone looking for a guy?" He glanced at Piper. Leo noticed this and put a protective arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Ah, no," Phoebe laughed. "But my husband can help you. He's almost like a cupid." Piper gave her sister a look that she ignored happily. "Dan, it's so good to see you though! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Heh, yeah," Dan smiled back. "But all of you changed so much. I mean your married with a little girl. Prue seems just the same though, but you have a new sister, and Piper is married."

"With two little boys," Paige added. Dan looked shocked, but before he could respond, Melinda, Chris and Wyatt walked in.

"Hey! We weren't interrupting anything, am I?" Melinda grinned, knowing she did.

"Ah, no," Dan mumbled. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you all?" He glanced at Johanna.

"We're all Leo's cousins," Chris lied smoothly for all of them. He looked at his mom. "Hey, m- Piper. Want me to get Wyatt and Chris?" Piper nodded.

"I'll go with you," Melinda offered. Wyatt watched his siblings go up the stairs and looked back at Dan. He sighed. He was always left with the uncomfortable situation.

o-o

"Hi Wy," Melinda cooed as she picked up Wyatt.

Wyatt laughed. Patting her face, he said, "You good."

"Yes, I am very good," Melinda giggled, hugging him. "I'm from the future, shh." She winked. "Wyatt, Chris, we have a guest downstairs, so no magic, okay?" Both boys nodded. "Good. Oh and Chris." She looked at her brother from her time. "Tell Wy through telepathy to go by your middle names. Everyone else should catch on."

"Already done," Chris replied as they hopped down stairs.

o-o

"So what's your name?" Dan asked Wyatt. Wyatt ignored everyone's alarmed faces.

"I'm Matthew Wyatt," Wyatt lied, glancing at his parents. They got the message. "And they're Melinda and Perry Wyatt, my brother and sister." Dan looked at Melinda and Chris with a little blonde boy and a small brown-haired boy- like a small Leo and Piper in little boy forms.

"Say hi to baby Wyatt and baby Chris," Melinda cheered, setting Wyatt down.

"I'm not a baby!" Wyatt protested. Melinda giggled and patted his head before sitting down next to Piper. Dan met her gaze and almost shivered. The look she gave him. The only message he could decipher was: _don't mess with my family._

* * *

><p>Ha! Melinda's giving Dan the cold shoulder. Just what is she planning? Oh nothing big... Just a practical joke that should have Dan running. Any fun ideas? :)<br>And I also introduced little Wyatt and Chris! I'm not sure how much more I could put them in. Like Wyatt freaking out Dan? Hmm. Ideas, anyone?

Thank you all! If you can just take a few seconds out of your day to review, it'd make my day. :)

Sincerely,

AzNeRd


	7. Chapter 7: The Prank

Hey! I love writing this story ^_^ I keep updating and updating and you keep reviewing and reviewing. It's a perfect match. Thank you all to who reviewed.  
><em>Please don't forget to check out the poll and my AU story: Until I Met You!<em>

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Peanut-4ever: Lol. Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer! :) -hands over thank you muffin- I do need to fix this... Not entirely sure how, but I will!

lizardmomma: Hmm. He could. I think I'll definitely put that in :D And here, have a thank you muffin too! -hands muffin-

Pauline07: Thanks, but what can you see a mini-Piper doing? And please hurry with your new crossover :D Super excited to read it.

* * *

><p>"We can summon a leprechaun?" Wyatt suggested. Chris and Melinda gave him identical, pointed looks. He winced and continued brain storming. "Should we really expose magic to Dan?" He got two more dirty looks. "I know we want to scare him away, but isn't exposing magic a bit extreme?" No one answered his question. He let out an exasperated sigh.<p>

"I'm not going to become half-Dan," Melinda growled, flipping through the Book of Shadows vigorously. "Being half-Dan means not having any whitelighter powers. I'll be half-Dan-mortal for god's sake! A _half_-sister to you. That is not going to happen as long as I live."

"We know, Mel," Chris assured her, picking through the books of the shelves. "But what can we expose? It has to be something terrifying enough to scar him and make him think it's a dream, but something we can control."

"Then that rules out anything evil," Wyatt pointed out, standing up from the couch. "Nothing too extreme guys. The guy just got here yesterday."

"Yeah, but he's _Dan_," Chris countered. "How about a nymph?"

"A nymph?" Melinda raised a suspicious eyebrow at her brother. "What is she gonna do? Seduce fear into him?"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion," Chris defended, flipping through a new book. "Why don't we summon a sand man?"

"A sand man?" Wyatt questioned. "Why do we need a sand man?"

"We sprinkle some dust and somehow control his dreams into a warning," Chris explained. "We create a weird creature we control and somehow warn him to stay away from mom. That simple!"

"Seems a bit risky," Melinda frowned, wiping her palms on her jeans. "We don't even know if the sand man will help us."

"Well. It's worth a short," Chris pointed out. He walked over to his siblings. "Just recite the spell, alright?" He just got nods in response.

_We call to the sandman of sleep.  
>Please come visit or we shall weep.<br>We are in dire need of help.  
><em>_And all we have is some kelp. _

"Okay, that has to be the most ridiculous, backwards ass spell I've ever recited," Melinda complained, sitting down on the couch. "I don't even think it'll work!"

"Better take that back," Wyatt said, pointing in front of them. In a swirl of white lights, a tall man in beige and gold robes appeared. He looked Chris's age, but they knew he had to be much older. He was blonde with a goatee and brown eyes. "Thanks for answering us, sir."

"What's going on?" the sandman questioned. "And just who are you three?"

"The future charmed ones," Chris answered, sitting next to his sister. "We need your help or else we shall no longer exist."

"And why is that?"

"I need to scare off a mortal or I will no longer be half whitelighter," Melinda clarified. "All I need is some of your dust and instructions." She held out her hand. She watched the sandman begin to fidget and nervously wring his hands. "We won't hurt you if you don't, but please. We need your help just this once, I think. Maybe in the future too, but not the point. We need your help _now_." The sandman sighed and placed a velvet pouch in her waiting hand.

"Sprinkle this on your 'victim' and cast a spell to control the dreams," was all the sandman said before he faded away.

"Thanks for the help, sir!" Wyatt called out to him. "Okay now we just have to wait til night fall."

o-o

Melinda glanced at the clock. It was 12:57 a.m. She was in red, flannel pants and an overly large grey t-shirt. She warily paced the living room in the back as her brothers and cousin sat and chatted. Her brothers were filling in Johanna and Johanna was telling them about how she didn't like Dan either.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked. She looked at the clock again. It was 1:05 a.m. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" She nodded and looked at her family once more before orbing into Dan's current house. She looked in the darkness and saw him asleep on the couch, shirtless and only in boxers. '_Here's another image to keep me up at night,'_ Melinda thought sourly as she walked over to him and sprinkled dust on him.

_I use this dust to give me luck.  
>May I control this dream as a human, not a duck.<br>I shall leave before he wakes.  
><em>_Make all injuries not real, but_ _fake._

Melinda found herself staring at an ethereal screen-like bubble floating above Dan's head. _'Wicked,'_ she thought as she watched the dream began to play. It almost made her puke. Dan and Piper were snuggling in her bed. _'Let's change this up, shall we?' _She poked around and altered it to where it was Leo snuggling with Piper and Dan was hopelessly watching from the doorway, unable to move. She made a note appear in his hand. It said:

_You and Piper don't belong together. Her only true love is Leo. You can't have her._

A look of horror and pain crossed over dream-Dan's face. Melinda was so concentrated on controlling the dream, she didn't notice Dan beginning to wake up. It wasn't until he was almost awake that the spell kicked in. With a shriek, she was sent orbing into the Halliwell manor, falling onto the rug on the hardwood floor. She looked up and gave a pained smile to her brothers and cousin.

"Done, and done," she said weakly.

o-o

The next morning found Melinda Halliwell sitting at the kitchen table, calmly sipping a mug of coffee. She heard the front door open and close then heard her mom's soothing voice. A voice she knew well in the future when someone got hurt and was in pain. She got up and walked into the living room to see Piper cradling Dan in a warm embrace.

"It's okay, Dan," Piper assured her ex. "It was just a dream."

At that, Melinda simply had to smack her forehead in exasperation. Damn Dan Gordon and his stupid peskiness.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! :) I'm aiming for 30 reviews before I update again, so please review! I appreciate it soo much. Thank you :)<p>

Sincerely,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: The Spell

Hey! I love writing this story ^_^ I keep updating and updating and you keep reviewing and reviewing. It's a perfect match. Thank you all to who reviewed and please don't forget to check out the poll and my AU story: _Until I Met You. _Also, I hope to reach _at_ _least_ 35 reviews before I update again (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black: Dan a demon? Interesting thought... Maybe not him, but some else -smirks evilly- Oh! And here's your welcome muffin for being a new reviewer :) -hands muffin-

SchwuppDiDupsi: Lol. Don't we all wish that?

lizardmomma: I know I wouldn't have suspected that xD

Pauline07: Thanks :D

SingingWriter3: Thank you so much :) I love reviewers. And I'll try to add some PiperLeo fluff somewhere.. Probably the next chapter.

Peanut-4ever: Haha. Thanks. Sorry to hear about your father, but that is ironic. I so would be picturing Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda everytime xD

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the future Halliwell siblings tried to prank Dan. Piper and Leo still hadn't done the deed. Melinda was worried; so were her brothers. To top it off, Piper had decided to invite Dan over again.<p>

"So Dan," Melinda grinned, trying not to sound malicious. "How long did my m- cousin and you see each other?"

"A while," Dan replied vaguely. Melinda tried not to roll her eyes and mustered an incredibly fake smile that her whole family could see through. Little Wyatt walked over to Dan. "Hi there, Wyatt. You look just like your daddy." He bent over to pick the little boy up. Piper was watching her son carefully. She saw sparkles of orbs appearing around Wyatt's eyes and quickly picked him up before he could freak Dan out.

"Uh, sorry," Piper apologized for her random act. "Wyatt isn't too fond of strangers." She placed her son in her husband's lap before picking up baby Chris. "Hi, Peanut." Chris giggled at his nickname. "Wanna play with Dan?" Chris glanced at Melinda creased eyebrows, at his father's annoyed look and then Dan's seemingly charming face. Seemingly being the key word there.

"Nope," Chris answered with a grin. "Mel!" He hopped from his mother to his future sister. "Mel good!" He gave her a tight hug that she returned fully. "Dan bad," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a very Piper way. All the Halliwells couldn't help but chuckle at Chris.

"That's not very nice, Peanut," Prue tried to scold, but failed because of her laughter.

"Aw come on, Peanut," Dan coaxed softly. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"No! Onwy famiwy (only family) call me Peanut! Dan bad, bad, bad!" he huddled into Melinda's embrace and it took all of Melinda's willpower not to start cracking up. She glanced over at future Chris. He was about to laugh too and so was little Wyatt and big Wyatt. "Wy, let's go play with Pewwy (Perry) and Mattew (Matthew)!" he suggested after a couple of moments. He jumped down and sprinted to the backyard with his brother, future brother and future self following close behind.

"Sorry about Chris, Dan," Leo spoke up, his voice showing tension. "Neither kid likes strangers."

"Maybe you should get them out more," Dan retorted, a hint of a challenge in his voice. They met an intense glare. Dan looked away first. "But Piper, how is the club?"

"Hottest club in town!" Paige grinned, replying for her sister. "Like to come with us, Dan?"

"I'd-"

"Look! It's almost one. Piper, want to help make lunch with me?" Melinda cut him off with a real smile. Piper merely nodded after pecking Leo's cheek. They walked into the kitchen and began making a delicious chicken pasta. About an hour later, Piper and Melinda were setting the table.

"You don't like Dan," Piper stated bluntly. "I don't see why except that he's an ex."

"Future consequences," Melinda winced before walking into the living room. "Lunch is ready. Dan, you staying?" He looked slightly suspicious, like he wondered if she poisoned his food or not, but nodded nonetheless. She went into the backyard and watched from the doorway as her brothers played baseball with their younger selves. "Lunch is ready, boys!" she called after little Wyatt had made it to home base. The four boys dashed in. Melinda smirked and went to sit down too.

o-o

Melinda sat at the dining table. The plates had been taken away; Phoebe and little Wyatt were cleaning them, so she was forced to watch her mother and 'father' from the current future talk and laugh like old times. Only this time, Piper was married; and it wasn't to him. As soon as Paige and Wyatt sat down, she waved her hands and _almost_ the entire room stopped with Leo and Dan mid-conversation. Her powers were so strong now, she could freeze good witches.

Her brothers from her time looked at her with curiosity.

"What's up, sis?" Wyatt asked.

"This isn't working," Melinda sighed. "Mom and dad won't get within ten feet of each other. Besides, I think that love dust is beginning to wear off. Mom kissed dad's cheek without going crazy sexual with him."

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to do," Chris gulped. "We cast a spell."

"No!" Wyatt protested. "Personal gain much?"

"How is it personal gain to save our baby sister? A Charmed One!" Chris nearly shouted. He took a deep breath. "Let's go to the attic. We've never actually timed Mel's freeze before, so we'd better hurry. Mel, you write the spell. Wy, you help me make some sort of ritual potion." The three of them orbed up and began working.

"I got the spell," Melinda announced, handing it to Chris.

"Nice," Chris praised. "Go ahead Mel."

_My parents no longer feel the heat,  
><em>_a conceiving date I have to beat.  
>I call upon old feelings to reunite,<br>may their love take great flight._

"Okay," Wyatt breathed after a poof of smoke. "Let's head back down stairs." They did so and got back into their places. Melinda unfroze everyone. She went to the kitchen to make some tea. She walked back and almost dropped her cup. At the front door, Piper leaned up and kissed Dan full on the lips. The information processed through her mind and she actually did drop her cup.

"Chr- PERRY!" Melinda yelled, breaking Piper and Dan apart. Dan looked lovey-dovey, dumbstruck. She watched him lean down for more. "No you don't!" She froze them and the rest of her family aside from her brothers. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL AND CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Her two frightened brothers orbed down, slightly wondering why their sister was so pissed off.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Wyatt asked gently, trying not to upset her more. His sister merely pointed at her mom and Dan. "Oh... That's not good."

"That bastard!" Chris yelled about to charge.

"Wait, Chris!" Melinda protested, holding her brother back. "It's the spell. It backfired on us. It took old feelings as in loving Dan feelings!" Fear began ripping at Melinda's heart. That's how she got Dan as her father. The dumb spell. "Damn it!" She leaned heavily against the wall and took a shaky breath. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to keep them as far apart as possible," Wyatt directed, looking at Dan and their mom in disgust. "At P3 tonight. You're going to sing that song you sang mom and dad for their anniversary in the future. It's come out by now. Try to help mom, she loves an angel. Not the devil incarnate." He walked up to his shivering sister. He placed his calloused, comforting hands on her shoulders. "We're going to save you Melinda..."

Melinda looked up at her brother's determined face and almost wanted to cry.

_Six more days..._

* * *

><p>Does anyone have any ideas what it means by 'six more days'? Well if you want to know then you'll have to review and find out! :] Feel free to guess though. I'd love to know what you thought. So, thank you for reading my story and hopefully reviewing!<br>Plus, don't think Chris's decision to cast a spell was OOC or drastic. He's getting desperate.

Sincerely,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: A Dedication to Them

Hey! I'm back. Hope you like the chapter (:

And PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE check out my Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Thanks! :)  
>And should I post a BonesCharmed crossover?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black: I hope you enjoyed the muffin (; And yeah, that's pretty much what it meant.

Peanut-4ever: CORRECT! Lol. And thanks, that means a lot to me that I've inspired you :]

lizardmomma: Correct too. And don't call Mel a dumb ass. The Mel this story is based on is the Mel that has Leo and Piper as her parents. The spell backfired because she called upon _old_ feelings to reunite.

Pauline07: Y'all are amazing at guessing (: And I wish that he was the devil incarnate -_- And thanks c:

* * *

><p>Piper nervously tapped her fingers against the bar counter and bit her lower lip. Her head hurt. Not in the sense of a headache... More like confusion; intense confusion. She was being told two different things by two different things. Her mind was telling her she loved Dan and belonged with him and only him. Her heart demanded that she and Leo were soul mates. She suddenly felt sick and bit her lip harder.<p>

"Hey babe," Dan greeted as he walked up to the counter. He was wearing jeans and a tight, olive green t-shirt. He leaned down and kissed her, but she didn't return it. "You okay?"

"Fine," she lied, wiping her brow. "Just a bit tired."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have come tonight," Leo chided from behind her. He loosely snaked his arms around her. He looked up and met Dan's hard glare. "Save me a dance?" he whispered seductively into her ear. Sensing her hesitation, he added, "Melinda said she was going to sing us something special." Piper sighed then nodded. He gently kissed her temple and walked away to grab himself a beer.

"Listen, Piper," Dan started. "I know you're still married with Leo and have kids, but I think this could work. I'm great with kids, you know that." He clasped her hands in his. "How about it, Piper?" Before she could answer, Chris walked on stage.

"Hi guys!" he said into the mic. "We have a special performance tonight and I hope you enjoy it. Come on stage, Mel."

Melinda couldn't have looked more beautiful. She looked just like her mother. She wore all white: white skinny jeans, white button-up, white skinny tie and white shoes. Her hair was loosely curled. Piper could have sworn she saw angel wings on her daughter's back. She stepped on stage with a simple, coy smile. She took the mic from her brother and took a deep breath.

"I'm here to send out a message," she stated clearly. "You could say my mom is having doubt over her and my father's marriage. I want to remind her that it's worth it. That they over came impossible obstacles and they shouldn't just throw it all away. Their marriage means the world to me and I know they know it too. So here's it to them: Everytime We Touch by Cascada- the slow version."

"Ready for that dance?" Leo asked Piper, guiding her to the dance floor. He placed her hand on her shoulder and placed his on her hip. They intertwined their fingers and began swaying to the soothing music.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
>Without you it's hard to survive. <em>

Piper would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised by Melinda's beautiful singing voice. She got it from her Aunt Paige. She laid her head carefully on Leo's chest and lightly closed her eyes. It was a nice feeling. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She gripped tighter onto Leo's hand and continued dancing.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. <em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. <em>  
><em>Need you by my side. <em>  
><em>Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. <em>  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. <em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so<br>I can't let you go. Want you in my life. _

Melinda could feel her throat, but took a deep breath. She had to do this. It was for her parents. She knew they loved each other. She could only hope she wasn't too late. She looked out onto the dance floor where her parents swayed to the music. Piper and Leo stepped on each other's feet every once in a while.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

Piper felt tears slide down her face. She knew this story. It was her story. The story of her and Leo. She unclasped their hands and placed her other hand around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. <em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. <em>  
><em>Need you by my side. <em>

Melinda held back her tears as the words flowed off her lips. She saw Wyatt and Chris in the back watching her with admiration. She took a deep breath. '_Please let this work,' _she thought desperately.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. _  
><em>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. <em>  
><em>Can't you hear my heart beat so <em>  
><em>I can't let you go. <em>  
><em>Want you in my life<em>

Piper knew she belonged there, but her mind repeatedly told her it was wrong. What she and Leo were doing; it was wrong. Pain tore through her mind. She didn't know who she belonged with.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _  
><em>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. <em>  
><em>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. <em>  
><em>Need you by my side<em>

Melinda finished the song just in time to see Piper rip herself from Leo and run to Dan. She watched with her mouth slightly open as he mother embraced another man. Her heart. It was breaking; shattering into a million pieces. Piper looked back at her and saw her anguished face. She moved to talk to her, but Melinda ran off stage and out the back of the club.

Wyatt and Chris chased after her, calling, "Mel!" Piper watched, suddenly feeling forlorn even though she had Dan's arms securely wrapped around her.

What had she done?

* * *

><p>Dun. Dun. Duuun. What's going to happen? And ideas or guesses? :O<p>

Don't forget to review, check out my crossover and answer my various questions. Please and thank you :D

Sincerely,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: I Shouldn't Exist

Hey! I'm back with an update! A bit of Prue, a bit of struggle, a bit of family all-around! Next we'll see what Piper thinks- regret or joy?  
>Melinda is Piper and Leo's daughter. NOT Dan and Piper's.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Pauline07: Of course there'll be a happy ending! Just... Not yet. When? *shrug*

CharmedOne24: Thank you! :) Dan will... He'll... miraculously disappear.

SchwuppDiDupsi: Yeah... But Leo will try to snap her out of it.

lizardmomma: S'okay. I've cleared it up.

Peanut-4ever: Thank you (: So glad I have such a great reviewers.

Thank you all for reviewing! Glad to have such awesome reviewers! :D

* * *

><p>Melinda could already feel herself fading. Okay, maybe she was just overreacting, but she might as well have been fading from existence. Piper ran to Dan of her own free will; Melinda saw it in her eyes. They weren't clouded like they were before, but clear and bright like normal. It pained Melinda so much to even think, so she just sat on the damp concrete ground and leaned against the club's brick wall.<p>

"Mel," Chris murmured as he stepped outside with his brother. A chill hit him and he hugged his jacket closer to him, only to see his younger sister sitting in the cold in only a simple button-up and jeans. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it around his sister's shoulders; he was wearing a sweater, he would live. Wyatt sat on one side of Melinda while Chris sat on the other.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, her eyes clenching together as tears welled in her eyes, refusing to fall. Chris looked at her questioningly. "Does it hurt to- to fade from existence?"

"Mel," was all he said before he hugged his sister to him. He rested his head on top of hers as Wyatt securely wrapped his arms around his younger siblings. "It doesn't hurt," he promised quietly. "It's like going numb, and then going Up There almost. But don't worry, Mel. We're going to fix this."

"How? For all we know, I'm not supposed to exist. Maybe the only girl of Piper and Leo wasn't meant to be born- me. I wasn't meant to be born. The one, the other Melinda. She was meant to be born: the daughter of Piper and Dan."

"That's not true, Mel," Wyatt said sternly, tightening his embrace. "I know in my heart that you _are_ supposed to exist."

"You don't know that!" Melinda cried, retching herself away from her brothers and stood up. She hugged herself and tried to withhold her tears. "You don't know that, Wy." She bit into her lower lip in desperation until she tasted the metallic rust of blood. Feeling her knees tremble, she allowed herself to collapse to the concrete. She wanted to keep it together; she really did, but she couldn't. Her fingers trembled as they slowly clenched themselves into fists.

"Melinda!" she heard Leo's voice shout. She heard feet pounding and felt his arms envelop her into a tight embrace. "Mel, what's going on?" he whispered into her ear. She merely shook her head and buried her face into Leo's comforting flannel shirt. "Melinda... I need you to tell me what's going on." His voice was calming and melodic; it made her want to cry. He often used the voice when she was a child and there was a demon attack. Memories. The memories that would never happen at the rate everything was heading.

"I'm sorry, dad," Melinda croaked out with tear-blurred eyes. "I- I cast a spell and it went a-all wrong!" She clung tighter to him, now beginning to sob. "I'm so sorry, dad! P-please forgive me!" Leo soothingly patted his future daughter's back with a solemn expression. His little girl was just like her mommy. Always trying her hardest, but never getting the result she wanted. Such strenuous activities and fights for such a petite girl like Melinda. Leo went to hug her tighter, but found himself holding air.

"W-where did she go?" he asked, frantically looking around.

"She orbed away," Wyatt spoke up.

"She needs time," Chris added. "She likes to wallow in her pain. She just wanted you to know how sorry she was. Melinda is like that in her own quirky way."

"Melinda," Leo felt even the name dissipate on his lips.

o-o

Melinda sat in the shadows of the inside of the club. She was away from the aggravatingly loud music and strobe lights. Her beautiful brown eyes were still watery and red from her tears, but she wiped them away with Chris's jacket. She was going to miss her; her mother. And Chris. And Wyatt. And her dad. Melinda became so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear her approach.

"Hey kiddo," Prue smiled, sitting next to her future niece. "I know I'm new at this time-traveling thing, but I know that-" She pointed to Dan flirting with Piper over the bar. "Isn't supposed to happen. What's going on, Mel?"

"I don't know," she whispered, hugging her knees to herself. "Mom's supposed to be with Dad, and you're supposed to be-" She stopped abruptly, biting into her lip. She had said too much.

"What am I supposed to be, Mel?" Prue prodded.

"I can't tell you."

"Mel-"

"You're dead, okay!" Melinda nearly shouted, tears beginning to build in her eyes again.

"I'm... what?"

"Dead," Melinda choked out the word, staring intently at the floor. God, no wonder Piper had chosen Dan- she didn't want her; she was such a screw-up. That seemed to make her tears come faster. "You were killed by a demon called Shax, but you won't remember any of this because we'll probably use memory dust on you." She was an idiot. A daughter no mother would want. Okay... So she was being a bit pessimistic, but her mom had just chosen the wrong guy. She couldn't help, but feel useless and unwanted. Melinda looked up and met Prue's grim expression. "Prue!" She latched onto Prue, hugging her for dear life.

"Piper loves you Melinda," Prue whispered into her ear. "Please don't ever forget that. You're strong just like her- don't give up just yet. Talk to her." She caressed her niece's face as she pulled away. "I'm going to go talk to my other niece and you-" She cutely tapped Melinda's nose. "You go talk to your mother."

"I'll try," Melinda promised. "Thank you- Aunt Prue." Prue watched her niece walk away and sighed. _Please let Piper not let such a brilliant girl disappear,_ Prue thought with creased eyebrows.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd appreciate it if you'd check out some of my other stories and REVIEW! Please :D<p>

Sincerely,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Not Our Best Attribute

Hey! I'm back :D So here's the update. I wanted to prolong this story, so don't think it's over just yet! I still have some stuff up my sleeves (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Pauline07: I'll continue if you continue yours (;

Peanut-4ever: Thank you, thank you, thank you ! :D I don't know about a sequel :/ Give me some ideas and you just might get one! (: Love you my 'most loyal and sincere reviewer' Haha.

lizardmomma: I see what you mean.

MJSpade: I'll work on Until I Met You but I can make no guarantees it'll be super soon, but it will be soon.

* * *

><p>Melinda groaned as she woke up. Where had she fallen asleep? She opened her eyes and saw the bright blue sky. Now she remembered. She looked down at the small cars beneath her. She was on Golden Gate Bridge. After explaining everything to Piper, she had orbed there to remain in peace. She was glad no one had found her, but she was grumpy about her now sore back. She rubbed it irritably. Knowing she'd have to face it one way or another, Melinda orbed to the Halliwell manor.<p>

"Mom?" she called as she orbed in. No one answered. "Mom?" she called again, but a bit quieter. She stepped into the kitchen and found it empty except for Prue. She calmly sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper while eating some toast. "Morning, Prue." The said woman looked up and smiled. "Where's Piper and Leo?"

"Still asleep," Prue grinned even wider. Melinda found it peculiar but shrugged it off. She went and poured herself a cup of coffee. It was a good thing she had a high tolerance for alcohol or she would've had the worst hangover of the century. She shuffled over to Prue, still in her dirty white apparel and sat down with droopy eyes. She took a big chug.

"Why are you so damn perky?" Melinda grumbled, taking a piece of Prue's toast. She nibbled on it and waited for her dead aunt to reply.

"Because you're going to exist," Prue practically sang as she tossed her future niece the rest of her toast. Melinda took another sip of her coffee before processing what Prue had just said. She flipped out and spat out her coffee. Melinda looked at Prue incredulously, in a way asking 'how do you know?'. "I went to go wake up Piper and found her and Leo in the same bed, _naked_." Prue put extra emphasis on the word 'naked' as she sat back down, across from her.

"WYATT! CHRIS!" Melinda yelled immediately, but still cautious of her slumbering parents. The two Halliwells orbed in and looked at their sister's strangely happy look. "Mom and dad slept with each other!"

"How?"

"When?" were the two questions asked simultaneously. Melinda grinned.

"I'm not sure, but Prue here said they did." The two boys looked at Prue who shrugged. "But I can feel it, Wy! Chris, I'm not fading away. We made it! _I_ made it!" Chris and Wyatt hugged their sister fondly and Prue joined in. They swayed childishly in each others' embraces before pulling away. Melinda had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Mel?" Wyatt chuckled, wiping away his sister's tears. She hugged her brothers again, burying her face into their shoulders.

"I'm just so glad," Melinda choked out through her tears. She smiled into her brothers' shoulders and hugged them tighter.

"Why is everyone so happy this morning?" Piper's voice tore everyone's attention to the eldest Halliwell walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Melinda stammered. She elbowed Chris. "Hey, Chris! Why don't you tell her? Bye!" Melinda sped out of the kitchen. She did not want to be in the room when her mom had to find out that everything had changed and they _all_ knew what had happened the previous night.

"I'll go spend some quality with Mel!" Wyatt made up on the spot. Before he left, he whispered in his younger brother's ear, "Good luck, Chris."

Chris sighed and put on a grin as he turned to face his mother who looked incredibly suspicious. "Heyy.. Mom. How are you this morning?"

"Good, Chris," Piper's eyes narrowed. She turned to Prue. "Do you know what this is about?" Prue smiled and mimed zipping her lips before going back to the newspaper. She walked over to her future son. "Chris... What's going on?"

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"Christopher."

"Okay!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in surrender. "We know what happened last night!"

"Excuse me?"

"You... Leo..." Chris mumbled, not wanting to go into detail. "Melinda's still going to exist..." He raised his eyebrows. He waited for his mom to get it. A moment passed before Piper gasped as her hand flew to her stomach.

"I'm not-" Piper tried to say.

"Don't deny it, Piper! It's not good for little Mellie in there," Prue chimed giddily. She was glad her sister was having the precious niece she had grown fond of. Piper scowled at Prue. "I'm just stating fact, Piper." She shrugged and went back to her paper. Her eyes kept glancing at the date before she couldn't take it anymore. "Guys." Both Halliwells looked at her. "When am I going to be sent back to my own time? As much as I love it here, past-us kinda need me."

"Sure," Chris said. "Come on, Piper. We'll try rewording the spell and bit and hopefully it'll work again." The three Halliwells went to the attic after telling Wyatt and Melinda what they were doing. The two offered to help so all five of them went up and recited the changed spell.

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme_  
><em>Heed the hope within our minds<em>  
><em>Send her back to where she'll find <em>  
><em>What we wish in place and time<em>

Flashes of light blinded the five Halliwells and they were all sent tumbling. Prue landed first, Piper landed on Prue's knee, Wyatt landed on Piper's elbow, Chris landed on Wyatt's head and Melinda, bless her, fell to the side of the jumble of Halliwells. They all rubbed their sore body parts and looked around. Something was off about the attic. Did the spell work?

"Phoebe!" a higher pitched version of Piper scolded. The five Halliwells snapped their attention to the attic door. Where the present time Piper and Phoebe walked through- Prue's Piper and Phoebe. The younger versions of Piper and Phoebe looked flabbergasted at the four future people in their attic and their elder sister standing with them.

"Prue..." Past Phoebe tried to form a proper sentence.

"Who are these people?" Past Piper finished timidly. Future Piper looked at her future children and nearly groaned in exasperation. Time traveling was not their family's best attribute.

* * *

><p>Hi! Hope you liked it (; Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I needed to get out of that loop to get into this one.<p>

ANNOUNCEMENT: I really don't want to update till I get at least 50 reviews! So that's only 6 reviews! I already have my 4 amazingly loyal reviewers, but who will step up and review for the other 2? Come on, guys! I love y'all :)  
>SO PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

Sincerely & lovingly,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise!

Hi there! Hope you enjoy this chapter and try reading some of my other stories (;

Past Phoebe = P. Phoebe

Past Piper = P. Piper

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

MONEBUDDHA: Thanks. And yeah xD Where there's the Halliwells, craziness is bound to ensue.

MJSpade: Thank you for that. Oh! And for also reviewing my stories (; YOU ROCK.

Peanut-4ever: You're close. Piper, Mel, Chris, and Wy accidentally traveled back in time with Prue.

lizardmomma: Thanks. I don't explain this chapter. I probably will the next chapter.

sexy Seren: Here ya go!

* * *

><p>"Well- uh, Piper," Prue stammered. She gestured to future Piper. "Meet Piper."<p>

"Was I really that shy?" Piper inquired.

"Yup!" Phoebe smiled. "This is so cool! Can you tell us about the future? Am I married? Do I have any kids? Am I fat? Do I-"

"Future consequences," Chris and Melinda growled in unison, effectively shutting P. Phoebe up.

"Who are you three?" P. Piper gestured to her own future children. "I'm pretty we don't have any cousins or relatives that have kids..."

"What do we tell her?" Melinda hissed, so only those from the future could hear. "We don't need to freak mom out by telling her we're her children from about thirty years into future!"

"What else is there to say?" Wyatt asked. "We're about in the time when mom is deciding between Leo and Dan."

"Dan," Melinda's eyes brightened. "Think I could make him mysteriously move to Alaska for the rest of his life in this time?"

"Don't even think about it, missy," Piper scolded, swatting her daughter in the arm. "We just have to keep you three anonymous for now." She turned back to her past self and sisters. "We can't tell you. Not now. Not when you're- I'm- we're deciding between Dan and Leo."

"How'd you know that?" P. Piper questioned with wide eyes.

"I'm you," Piper rolled her eyes. She rolled her shoulders back in aggravation. "We have to get to our own time. Do you have thyme, mandrake root, and holy thistle?"

"Holy thistle?" P. Phoebe scoffed. "Who needs _holy_ thistle?"

"We do!" Piper shouted in clear annoyance. She turned back to her children. "We have to go shopping."

"Take Melinda!" Wyatt groaned, not wanting to go. In emphasis, he pushed his younger sister in front of him and Chris. She, in return, scowled and nodded nonetheless. He grinned at her cooperation. "Chris and I'll protect younger you and Aun- I mean Phoebe and Prue." Piper and Melinda went to leave, hoping neither past self would notice. But Phoebe did.

"Did you just say aunt?" P. Phoebe squealed. Before anyone could say anything the attic wall glowed blue and Johanna tumbled out. "And just who are you?" She bent down to Johanna's height. The future Halliwell was clearly disoriented and dazed.

Without thinking, she said, "Mom?"

o-o

"I have a kid," P. Phoebe cheered gleefully as she and her present time sisters sat at the table. She took a long sip of her tea. "And who do you think those three kids are? Those two boys are in the living room with my daughter, and that other girl went with future you, Piper. Think their magical?"

"Of course they are, Phoebe," Prue rolled her eyes at her sister's naivety. She already missed future Phoebe. "I'm pretty sure they'd be freaking out if they weren't."

"Good point, but who are they?" P. Phoebe exclaimed over-dramatically. She and P. Piper seemed lost in thought for a moment while Prue calmly sipped at her mug of coffee. Being the ever-so perceptive, Phoebe noticed this and it clicked. "You know who they are!" This shout startled both sisters. The youngest of the three leaned across the table secretively. "Who are they, Prue? Pleeease." She gave her best puppy dog face and Prue just laughed.

"Future consequences, Pheebs," Prue grinned.

"You like keeping this secret from me!" she wailed.

"Yup. I enjoy watching you writhe in exclusion," Prue joked, socking her sister in the arm.

"Why can't you just tell us?" P. Piper spoke up quietly. Prue forgot she was there, unlike future Piper who practically owned the room when she was there. "Why is it so important that we don't know, Prue? What are you keeping from your own sisters?"

"Don't guilt me," Prue frowned, feeling a wave of guilt splash over her already. "If I tell you who they are... It might change the future completely. Please don't change the future I visited. It's amazing. Don't screw thi-"

"Demon!" P. Phoebe yelled, cutting her off. A gruff, grimy demon shimmered in with a palm of fire. The three future Halliwell kids stormed into the kitchen, stepping protectively in front of the past Charmed Ones. Johanna levitated and kicked the demon in the gut, sending him soaring into the wall. The demon threw a fireball that Chris telekinetically flung back at him. As a result, the demon exploded effectively. P. Phoebe stood there for a moment before saying, "That was so kick ass!"

"Uh, thanks, Phoebe," Chris said sheepishly. He elbowed his brother. "Jealous you couldn't show off your powers, Wyatt?"

"Wyatt?" P. Piper questioned, interrupting the conversation. "As in Leo Wyatt?"

"W-where'd you get that idea?" Johanna stammered.

"Just who are you?" P. Piper whispered. "And that girl... Melinda."

"No use trying to hide it now," Wyatt sighed. Then he whispered to his brother, "We can always use memory dust on them."

"Fine," Chris grumbled. He cleared his throat. "Piper... Wyatt, me and Melinda are your and Leo's children from the future.. About thirty years in the future."

* * *

><p>How will Piper and Phoebe react? Review to find out!<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p>

P.S. How about 54 reviews before I update?


	13. Chapter 13: Family Issues

Sorry for the wait! I've been having a lot of writing blocks :/ But here you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Peanut-4ever: This family.. Has issues. Lol.

MJSpade: Thanks! :D

* * *

><p>"W-what?" P. Piper stammered in disbelief. "That can't be, because I don't have kids. Besides, I love Dan."<p>

"She did not just say that," Melinda groaned, stepping into the kitchen with her mother. They set the stuff down and Melinda turned back to her past-past mother. "You don't love Dan. You love Leo. You know you love Leo, because Dan is a son of a-"

"Alright, missy," Piper frowned, slapping her hand over her future daughter's mouth. "We just need to-"

"Wait!" P. Phoebe interrupted. She was met with Piper's annoyed glare. "Heh, sorry sis, but can I please do something?" She presented puppy-dog eyes that Piper continued to glare at until she gave the go. P. Phoebe ushered Piper and Melinda next to P. Piper and everyone stepped back and stared at the three. They all had the same, long brown hair and warm eyes. Currently though, Piper and Melinda looked more alike. Their stances were nearly identical with aggravation and they had the same mask of fury and boredom. P. Piper though looked fidgety and nervous, appearing weak compared to her future self and future daughter. "Wow! That's just creepy!" P. Phoebe commented.

"Are we done?" P. Piper, Piper and Melinda all asked in unison, slightly freaking everyone out. P. Piper asked it politely and tentatively. Piper and Melinda asked it in tones of exasperation.

"That's just weird..." Prue muttered. "Okay, but need to get all of these future people out of here now, and back to their time before someone orbs in..." As if on cue, blue orbs floated throughout the kitchen. They disappeared and P. Leo appeared. Seeing her husband skinnier and even more dashing than usual, Piper smirked and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement while P. Piper shifted uneasily and sat down; talk about information over load. Leo looked around and saw doubles and three kids looking like they were in their twenties.

"What have I missed?" Leo questioned, trying hard not to stare at the beautiful, older version of Piper.

"Nice to see you too, Leo," Piper grinned. "I'm your future wife, and these three over here are you future children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda."

"Excuse me?" Leo's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Talk about over load, mom," Melinda scolded, elbowing Piper.

"Join the club," P. Piper pouted, taking a long sip of coffee. Leo stumbled over to her and sat next to her. He stared long and hard at Piper, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. These beautiful, perfect creatures were his? All his? Piper loved him? He had three kids? They were just so- so perfect.

"We aren't perfect," Chris scoffed, hearing his past father's thoughts. Everyone gave him questioning looks, but his siblings. "I'm telepathic. Dad was just rambling about how he thought we were all so 'perfect'." Melinda and Wyatt chuckled at their brother. Piper smiled lovingly at him and ruffled his hair before he swatted her hand away. Melinda and Wyatt began ganging up on him too, poking his ticklish sides. Spurts of laughter escaped him. The past Charmed Ones and Leo watched the scene unfold with strange curiosity and smiles. Getting all his laughter out, Chris said with a completely serious face, "No, but seriously, we need to get out of here before any more people from the past see us?"

"Then you need to go up to the attic. _Now._" P. Piper began ushering all the future ones to the foyer. "Dan's going to be here any second to take me out for some dinner."

"Oh, Dan," the three, future Halliwell siblings rolled their eyes. They obliged to P. Piper's wishes and scurried up the stairs. P. Phoebe and Prue calmly stepped out of the kitchen, but remained right outside the door, wanting to eavesdrop on their sister and P. Leo.

"You should go up to the attic too, Leo," P. Piper suggested to her ex. He remained where he was and looked at her with a sense of nostalgia. "Leo... Dan's going to be here any minute, and I having to lie about why you're here, and-" P. Leo cut her off with a soft kiss and on the lips. He pulled back and gave her cheek a quick caress before leaving as he was told, leaving P. Piper breathless. She had forgotten about his kisses; his electrifying kisses that made her light-headed with just a peck.

"Why do you do this to me?" P. Piper muttered to herself, busying herself by cleaning up the kitchen.

o-o

"I hate future consequences!" Melinda groaned as she plopped down onto a couch. "It's like one family member after another."

"Speaking of family members," Leo grinned, stepping out of the time portal with Phoebe and Paige close behind him. "I left the kids with grandpa, because my amazingly wonderful wife wasn't home within an hour of time traveling," Leo explained his actions. He swung Piper into his arms and planted a swift kiss on her lips.

"Eww," Melinda, Chris and Wyatt mocked immaturity.

"Oh hush," Paige smirked at her niece and nephews. "If it wasn't for that and a whole lot more, you three wouldn't exist."

"Thanks for the mental image, Aunt Paige," Wyatt scrunched up his face, making his family laugh.

"Another thing to keep me up at night," Melinda sighed over-dramatically.

"What's another thing to keep you up at night?" P. Leo inquired, walking into the attic. His eyes bulged at the sight of his future self and future Piper happily in each other's arms. "This family really needs a grip on the consequences of time travel."

"Oh we do," Chris grinned.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! I'm aiming for 55 reviews this time. Can you guys please try to make it? Thanks. You guys rock!<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Elders are Lame

Hi! Getting close to the end! Unless some of you have ideas you want to see.?

Disclaimer: I get depressed saying this so many times :( I don't own Charmed.

SchwuppDiDupsi: Gotta love Leo :D

lizardmomma: Thanks!

Peanut-4ever: Thank you. It means a lot to read (hear?) that from you :) When this story ends, I hope you check out my other stories. And I promise to post lots more stories too. Also, I can't help but add in Melinda/Piper moments. I see Melinda as a younger Piper pretty much.

MJSpade: He meant little Wyatt and Chris. Sorry.

* * *

><p>"We have kids in the future," P. Leo whispered to Piper. "We're happily married and have two kids?"<p>

"Bound to be three in about nine months," Piper chuckled, placing a hand on her stomach and one on the shoulder of Melinda. She smiled up at her future daughter, and Melinda couldn't help but smile back; both the same crooked grin. "I know this a lot to take in, but we're happy in the future."

"Uh-oh," P. Leo and Paige said simultaneously. Everyone in the attic shot them questioning stares. "The Elders want to talk to you. All of you from the future," P. Leo explained.

"Should've seen that coming," Piper sighed, standing up. "Let's go. I'll orb up there with Mel and Leo. Just go in pairs everyone. I don't want any of those Elders interrogating you if they get you alone."

"Mom, you say it like we should be afraid of them," Melinda retorted. P. Leo couldn't help, but be surprised. His future daughter wasn't afraid of the powerful Elders? The ones who most likely decided most of her fate? Was the future really that different? While his silently mused, everyone orbed Up There, leaving him alone in the attic.

"Where'd everyone go?" P. Piper's soft inquiry startled him, making him spin around quickly. Piper stood there in jeans and a tank, looking devilishly gorgeous. He hair was down and a thick strand of her bangs were present. He refrained from chuckling at it. She was so pretty and innocent, and so Piper. "Did they leave? Without saying good-bye?"

"No, the Elders summoned us Up There," P. Leo clarified. He held out his hand to her. "Would you like to accompany us, or well, me?" P. Piper nodded and hesitantly placed her hand in his. She was quickly drawn to his chest where the soothing scent of cinnamon and wood dust filled her with a wave of warmth and safety. "What happened to Dan?"

"I- I said I had a family emergency," P. Piper mumbled, laying her head against his chest. "Will anything be the same about us, Leo?" He didn't answer. He simply orbed them Up There.

"Leo," Odin greeted as the last two arrived. P. Leo nodded in acknowledgement as did P. Piper, a sign of respect. They shifted their gazes to the future Halliwells. Leo and Piper stood side-by-side, completely relaxed in each other's presence. Paige and Phoebe laughed about something, at ease. The three future Halliwells from the very far future sat on the cloud ground, playing rock, paper, scissors.

"I won that round," Chris grinned.

"Not fair," Melinda grumbled. "You have telepathy. You shouldn't even be allowed to play."

"Too bad, I-" Chris caught sight of his past-past parent and hopped to his feet. "Past Leo and past Piper are here. We should probably find out why they summoned us now before one of us hatches a devious prank." His siblings nodded in agreement, herding everyone so they face Odin and Sandra. "Hi guys, long time no see."

"Gotta be so nice to Odin?" Wyatt murmured to his brother. "He was the same Elder who swayed dad to becoming an Elder, and made him fall from grace and almost let mom die."

"I know, I know," Chris sighed. "Thought I'd give it a shot though."

"What are you two conferring about?" Odin demanded.

"Probably about how much we dislike you," Melinda snorted, siding along with her brothers. "But what we really want to know is why you summoned us. We usually do the summoning in the futu-" Both of her brothers clamped their hands over her mouth in an attempt to quiet her. She shoved them off with a smirk. "So what's up?"

"You should talk to the Elders properly and respectfully," P. Leo chided in, scared They were going to hurt his future and only daughter. All he got in response was Piper, Melinda, Chris, Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe close to bursting out laughing. "What's so funny with respecting the Elders?"

"The uh, whole respecting part," Melinda choked out, trying incredibly hard not to laugh. She let out a silent chuckle and coughed, trying to hide it. "I mean, not saying you aren't respected in the future." She raised her hands up innocently. I'm just saying you aren't so all high and powerful. Well, technically you are... But-" She cut off and laughed quietly at her brothers' looks of discouragement. "I'm going to shut up now before I cause some future consequences."

"By the way, we need you to put memory dust on all the past Charmed Ones," Chris added. The Elders narrowed their eyes at him. "Uh, please?" They narrowed their eyes even further. Chris fought back a growl and nearly exclaimed, "I said please!" His siblings snickered and he merely glared at them, hearing their teasing thoughts. "Listen, I just want to go back to the future I belong to. It was a damn good future too, so I just need you to get over the fact that in the future we-"

"Future consequences," Wyatt hissed to his brother after smacking his hand over Chris's mouth. He yanked him back and flashed a Wyatt grin at them. "I apologize for my siblings' rudeness. Why is it you've called us here?"

"To demand why you are all here," Sandra clarified.

"It's not like we meant to," Piper scoffed. "We were just trying to send Prue back, and everyone else got here by screwed up spells. So we can blame magic on this one."

"Magic works even if not the way you planned," Melinda, Chris and Wyatt spoke up in unison. "Aunt Paige is always saying that in the future," Chris chuckled. "But seriously, can you just toss your magic dust after you send us home?"

"Wait!" P. Piper yelled, drawing all eyes to her. "Who am I?"

* * *

><p>GASP. Piper? Not knowing who she is? Total brain fart or something serious? Amnesia or mistaken identity? Dun, dun, dunnn.<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Happily Ever After

Back with an update! Next chapter is probably gonna be the last! ;O

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Amazingly amazing thanks to Peanut-4ever, lizardmomma, and HaleyJamesScottNathanScott for reviewing! You guys are AWESOME ;D

* * *

><p>"Piper..." P. Leo murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"No, Leo!" P. Piper snapped, smacking his hand away. "Don't Piper me! This isn't right. I love _Dan._ I have a little girl in the future! A beautiful little girl. Not three kids."

"Unless you plan on marrying Leo, getting pregnant then getting a divorce, you won't get that damn daughter!" Melinda growled. "I should know. That was once my future. _I_ was that little girl. And don't you remember? That was the same future Phoebe was burned alive at the stake!"

"I can change that," P. Piper growled back.

"Thanks for telling me we were orbing up here while I was in the bathroom," Johanna said sarcastically as she orbed in with the help of Chris after she had yelled in his mind for who-knows-how-long. She was met with the blazing eyes of P. Piper and Melinda. "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"Just come here," Melinda rolled her eyes, pulling her cousin. "Past Piper doesn't think this is her future. But she's wrong!" She turned to her past-past mother. "This is destiny! A beautiful future where everyone's happy!"

"I'm certainly not then," P. Piper frowned.

"But you are," Piper spoke up, walking up to her past self. "You have the man you love after all the hardships you had to face. You have three wonderful children, one you're currently pregnant with." Her hand caressed her stomach and she smiled at her past self. "You know who you are and you're quite content with it. You're just scared, aren't you?" P. Piper visibly tensed. "Scared that it's too good to be true. That once we leave, it'll all be a dream and you won't have this life. A wonderful life you're destined to have. You're scared that it's just an illusion created by the Elders to make you keep on going, being a Charmed One." Piper rested her hands on her past self's. "But it's true. I love my life."

"But what if something happens..." P. Piper whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen to us," Chris stated firmly. "We aren't leaving. Hell, if it makes you feel any better, we still live at the manor at the ages of twenty-five, twenty-two, and twenty."

"Chris," P. Piper couldn't help but laugh with watery eyes. "What did I do to deserve all of you?"

"Well, you're an amazing aunt," Johanna piped in. She grinned sheepishly. "And an amazing cook. I always call you when I don't feel like a frozen dinner." She winked at Phoebe. "My mom can't cook."

"You're the perfect mother," Wyatt added, his arms lovingly slung around his siblings shoulders. "You cook, you clean, sure you've grounded us, but all in good reason."

"But once you grounded me for orbing Chris to Paris," Melinda chuckled. "And he actually enjoyed himself there, but you grounded me anyways." She gently socked Chris in the arm. "I was only ten though." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think you threatened to send him back after he orbed three tons of mud into Wyatt's room."

"I remember that!" Wyatt exclaimed. "We were stuck cleaning my room for the rest of the day. Fourteen hours of back aching scrubbing and cleaning. I hated that day so much."

"You're also a wonderful sister," Phoebe smiled. "I remember being heartbroken with Cole, you were there. When I first came to the manor, you were so kind to me while Prue was trying not to kill me."

"And you were there for me," Paige nodded. "Sure, you didn't want a new sister, but who could blame ya?" She tilted her head and grinned. "I remember when you had to feed us because we could barely make coffee."

"Last, but most definitely not least," Leo said, waves emotion in his eyes. "You're my wife. As my wife, you're simply extraordinary." He stepped up next to his kids and wrapped his arm around Melinda who was on the edge. "I don't think I could go through some of things I'm bound to without you there for me. Piper, you are happy. Well, I hope you are."

"The point is, mom," Melinda continued where her father left off. "We love you."

"Guys..." P. Piper's voice trailed off. "I don't know what to say. I just- I can't believe it!" Tear-filled eyes, smiling mouth, P. Piper didn't what to say.

"Well, believe it," P. Leo grinned, sweeping her into his arms. She refrained from kissing him full on the lips and settled on a peck on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere Piper. Just cause I'm mortal, I'm still going to support you with your magic.

"Happily ever after," Melinda chuckled. She looked at the Elders then tilted her head and gave a twin-Piper grin. "Mind sending us home, big guys?" Sandra quirked her eyebrows. "And lady."

"Of course, Melinda," Sandra replied kindly.

* * *

><p>Yay! Happy ending and no Dan ^_^ any of you watch(ed) Rizzoli &amp; Isles? If you haveare, please check out my story Concrete Angel and review! :D  
>PLEASE REVIEW~! :3<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye

I'm sad to say this is the end to another one of my stories. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Sorry the last chapter is so STUPIDLY short, but I had nothing else to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Thank you to all who've supported me through this story with their awesome reviews!

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you so much!" Piper sniffled, wrapping her arms around her children. Melinda found comfort in this and burrowed into her mother's warmth. "What am I going to do without your adult-selves to help me with your baby-selves?"<p>

"Well, I hate pancakes," Melinda offered, pulling away. "Chris will throw practically anything and orb all his food in your face if he gets upset at the age of-"

"I don't think that's what she meant, Mel," Wyatt chuckled.

"I knew that!" Melinda snapped, her face burning red. "Mom, don't lose hope. You still have a tough future ahead of you, but it'll be worth it. It'll all be worth it."

"Even when I nearly burn the house down," Wyatt grinned.

"Or when I smack Wyatt," Chris shrugged.

"Or when I travel back in time without your permission," Melinda winked. Piper's eyes widened. "And I'm not talking about this trip." Piper looked furious when a loud cry cut her off. Phoebe was holding onto Johanna for dear life. "Oh dear lord. This is going to be interesting. The two of them are never good a good-byes in the future. I doubt Phoebe's changed at all."

"Do you have to go?" Phoebe murmured.

"Yup," Johanna pulled away hesitantly. Tears rimmed her mother's eyes and she wiped them away gently. "But don't worry. You'll have me in the near future. And before you know it, I'll be the grown woman before you right now."

"Nah, she'll be more ditsy," Melinda joked.

"I was always the ditsy kind of girl," Phoebe smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You've become such an amazing witch."

"And cupid," Johanna winked.

"No!" Wyatt and Chris groaned in unison. "Twenty-seven failed dates set up by her," Wyatt frowned. "You, Chris?"

"Thirty-one."

"Okay," Johanna blushed. "I'm beginning to get the hang of it." The two half-whitelighters glared at her. "Okay, okay. I still haven't gotten the hand of it. I don't know how dad does it! It also doesn't help he won't let me wear my cupid ring either."

"Think he's purposely torturing us?" Chris smirked.

"Without a doubt," Wyatt sighed.

"It's time to go," the Elders announced. A blue portal appeared in the sign of the triquetra. Bidding their last good-byes, everyone that wasn't from that time walked through. As soon as they did, the Elders sprinkled memory dust on everyone, including themselves.

"That was strenuous!" Chris groaned, plopping down into a living room couch.

"No kidding," Wyatt muttered.

"Yup," Melinda agreed. "Let's just hope mom-"

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! PRUDENCE MELINDA HALLIWELL!" Piper's angry voice rang out through the manor.

"Hawaii?" Chris suggested. The other two nodded and orbed out before their mother could spank their asses for not telling her where they went.

THE END.

* * *

><p>And this story has come to a close. Please feel free to check out my other stories!<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


End file.
